The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 January 2019
23:58-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:58-45 > Richard replied, estimating. 23:58-45 i'd take out estimating 23:59-18 he says "about" so its obvious he doesn't know the exact distance, therefore the audience can only logically assume he is estimating 23:59-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:59-32 He says 10 hours later 23:59-35 Mmkay 00:01-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:01-28 I think it's fine if you control MD for a bit, just like "Richard finally let melissa into a big building blah blah blah description" 00:01-31 my mind is a youtube poop 00:01-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:02-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-14 I love when people randomly scream "KORRA" on ESB. 00:03-07 Lol. 00:03-09 Glasia 2.0 00:03-19 Or Amanda. 00:03-31 "Come with me, it's this way." Richard said, and the two headed off to the lab. 00:03-54 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647651421 00:03-54 Few days late, but here. 00:03-54 (y) 00:04-11 Sounds good. 00:04-27 Korea can't that be a poll? 00:04-41 Oh ffs 00:04-41 Polls are lame. 00:04-51 *Korra 00:04-51 I was just about to ask the same thing. 00:05-15 Ah I remember top 10 lists 00:05-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-02 Same oh my gosh. 00:06-43 Oki I feel Richard and Melissa can take a short break so we can join back with another storyline 00:07-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-22 AA and MR? 00:07-27 Or introduce new characters? 00:07-45 Not new characters 00:07-45 I see no JN5DGF. 00:08-04 Perhaps AA and MR 00:08-21 As I said earlier and the time before that, Atticus and Marshall are currently filler because their part has no point and is simply "Name walks." They'll need to be given purpose from one of the other arcs first. 00:08-39 kill em off 00:08-39 Going to an inn, and they're starving! 00:08-44 Why where are they 00:08-52 No food in 3 days! 00:09-13 At the city entrance, James. 00:09-34 Who else lives in the city 00:09-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:09-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:09-52 Besides Stephen and Richard 00:10-11 About 10k random fucks, iirc. 00:10-21 True. 00:10-25 WH. :) 00:10-32 Besides the random fucks 00:10-37 WH? 00:10-47 Warren Hughes 00:10-56 jacob 00:11-09 Jay and Sterling probably. 00:11-22 Jay no longer performs in drag thankfully. 00:11-24 how come jake's shitty stub article still exists 00:11-32 Because it's yours, OW! 00:11-44 Hmm 00:11-59 So where is Savannah 00:12-18 She is looking out Warren's window because she heard a strange npise. 00:12-45 > Jay no longer performs in drag thankfully. 00:12-45 00:12-45 you fucking trans-phobic racist misogynistic racist trump-supporting literal nazi how could you even IMPLY that jay no longer being in 00:12-48 Hmm 00:13-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:13-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:13-45 Meme sheesh Mr. SJW. 00:14-07 I meant to finish that sentence but I think it's funnier if I just leave it how it is 00:14-33 \o 00:14-41 \o 00:14-46 Bye Q! (bye) 00:14-51 I like how no one blinked an eye at that shit. 00:15-08 what shit 00:15-18 I sort of did :P 00:15-20 I blinked at SJW OW sadly. 02:23-49 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:23-50 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:24-30 So TDL will soon change from wikia.com to fandom.com? 02:24-43 That's what the notification that I got said. 02:24-59 That's everywhere. 02:25-03 And it won't go away. 02:31-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:32-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:32-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:32-31 MoH is fuhrerous at me sadly 02:34-31 Gold 02:39-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:40-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:43-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:43-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:44-02 There are a few wikis that I have not seen it yet. 02:48-05 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:48-12 It's honestly kind of stupid how they're making everything related to the website as a whole have different URLs like tht. 02:48-14 *that 02:48-38 yeah like why can't those wikis just stay as wikia.com 02:48-38 why wikia.org 02:48-56 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:48-57 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:49-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:49-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:49-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:49-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:49-46 Even then, having both wikia.com iand/i fandom.com? 02:49-57 Just stick to one, for crying out loud. 02:49-59 True lol 02:51-10 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:779341 02:51-10 Sorry about that, I will never do that again. 02:51-43 Ok? 02:51-58 Their reply was just so tone-deaf. 02:52-07 Because wikia.com is being dleted forever. 02:54-05 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/368241302908829696/536377790203691028/unknown.png 02:54-07 social experiment 02:54-54 Wow. 02:54-58 Is that a group PM? 02:55-06 Yeah it has two people too 02:55-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-14 :p 02:55-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-21 Nah it was just me and Korra 02:55-24 Can we hit 5 digits 02:56-01 Sounds exhausting. 02:56-14 ^ 02:56-14 You'll be spamming my PM for ages. 02:56-36 It's for the sake of science 02:56-42 I'd say it'd take a good half hour. 02:57-07 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:57-10 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:01-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:05-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:09-26 Hmph. 03:11-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:12-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:12-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:13-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:15-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:17-08 GTG 03:17-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:20-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:22-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:23-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:24-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:26-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-08 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:32-55 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:33-19 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:33-23 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:35-13 C.Syde is 65 years old 03:39-14 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:39-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:40-30 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:40-31 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:41-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:41-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-38 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:47-45 hey guys I know jesus personally 03:47-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:48-08 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:48-11 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:48-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:49-38 thekorrafanatic i met jesus 03:50-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:50-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:52-15 hey guys is buddha a god in budism or whatever 03:53-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:53-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:54-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:55-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:55-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:06-41 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/368241302908829696/536396062227824642/unknown.png 04:07-28 . 04:07-29 Hmph. 04:08-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:12-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:12-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:13-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:14-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:15-00 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 04:15-16 Just 10k? 04:15-25 That can be scoffed at 04:15-29 Sure it can. 04:15-51 Considering only a tenth of that will be displayed at any given time, it's also needless 04:16-02 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 04:16-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:16-14 What is the highest that you've gone? (therp) 04:16-16 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 04:16-25 How high do you want me to go, baby 04:16-31 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 04:16-34 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:16-47 not appropet omg 04:16-55 Want me to do it in PMs? 04:16-59 50 thousand times over? 04:17-04 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:17-11 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 04:17-17 Do it, omg. 04:17-21 Just as a warning that you may not be able to sit straight afterwards 04:17-26 Wtf. 04:17-39 Also, I feel my internet might die if you did that. 04:17-58 The bottleneck will probably be on your CPU actually 04:18-10 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 04:18-14 The messages are quick to send and receive but like 04:18-23 parsing and rendering are on another league entirely 04:18-28 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 04:18-28 Which is why I would disable rendering first 04:18-48 I understood none of that. 04:18-57 uh 04:18-58 just like 04:19-08 prepare ur ass 04:20-32 Rip, internet. 04:21-46 go for it 04:22-46 lol I just used my fingers and willpower 04:22-54 not gonna go for 100 000 04:22-59 Doru is a cheater. (wowee) 04:23-25 What no I'm not 04:23-34 I'm just making good use of the many tools I have at my disposal 04:23-55 Manpower is overrated, for human muscle tires 04:24-04 you kids rely on technology too much :p 04:24-07 back in my day on wikia 04:24-10 we didn't have chat hacks 04:24-31 I don't have chat hacks, lol 04:24-42 I'm doing this 100% vanilla 04:24-45 As God intended 04:25-33 Brb. 04:25-48 (y) 04:25-49 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:25-49 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 04:25-49 lol i'm the one who's lagging now 04:25-49 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:25-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:25-50 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 04:25-50 I can't even begin to imagine Wikia/FANDOM completely vanilla these days. 04:25-50 cya 04:25-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:29-10 Back. 04:29-51 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 04:29-54 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 04:33-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:33-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:36-14 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 04:36-24 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 04:37-34 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:37-34 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:37-56 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:38-01 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 04:38-03 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:38-55 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:39-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:39-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:39-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:43-19 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:44-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:45-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:52-29 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:53-58 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 04:54-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:54-48 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 04:54-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~